¿El es ELLA?
by Moon-9215
Summary: En un viaje a Lyoko, X.A.N.A. infecta a Odd con un raro virus, haciendo adquirir algo de..."pechonalidad" XD, ahora Ulrich debe "protegerla" del peligro...y eso incluye a sus pretendientes. Oddrich, tecnicamente yaoi, dejen reviews
1. El virus de XANA

Disclaimers: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, el programa y sus personajes pertenecen a Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. También quiero aclarar que no hago esto por lucro, solo por diversión,

¿¿El es ELLA??

Capítulo 1: El virus de X.A.N.A.

Un día como cualquier otro para los chicos de la Pandilla, empezando con las clases como siempre…y terminando en una pelea para detener un nuevo plan de X.A.N.A....si, era cosa de todos los días. Aelita se estaba encaminando hacia la torre, mientras el resto del equipo intentaba mantener a los monstruos de la súper-computadora a raya. Y, por supuesto, el que más se divertía haciéndolo era cierto chico-gato.

-FLECHA LÁSER-gritaba emocionado el rubio, lanzando sus flechas a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo a todos los monstruos.

-_Tranquilo, Odd, tómalo con calma_-le aconsejó Jeremie desde el cuarto de la computadora.

-Descuida, Einstein, se lo que hago-le dijo el rubio, todo confiado.

-¿Por qué será que esa frase no me da mucha confianza?-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa prepotente, mientras sacaba sus dos sables-súper-velocidad-dijo, empezando a correr muy rápido, también destruyendo varios monstruos.

Y mientras los chicos peleaban contra los monstruos, Aelita se dirigía a la torre, mientra Yumi la defendía de algunos Cubos, Avispas y Mega tanques. Mientras la guerrera geisha peleaba contra los monstruos de X.A.N.A., la niña de pelo rosa entraba a la torre, y mientra esto pasaba Odd peleaba con un monstruo que nunca habían visto antes, era como una Avispa, pero era el doble de grande, y además era de color negro con detalles en gris. La Avispa le disparó un potente rayo color sangre pero extrañamente, a pesar de quedar envuelto por un brillo rojizo, nada le había pasado al chico gato, el cual solo necesito una flecha láser para vencer al monstruo.

-Odd, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó Ulrich apenas llegando con su amigo rubio.

-Si, pero eso fue muy extraño-dijo el rubio, dándose cuenta que estaba brillando-Jeremie, ¿Qué me pasa?-preguntó extrañado. En el cuarto de la computadora, Jeremie se puso a escanear la data de Odd.

-No encuentro nada, todo indica que estas bien-fue el veredicto final del joven genio.

-_Jeremie, ya ingresé el Código Lyoko_-fue el mensaje de Aelita desde la torre.

-Muy bien, los sacaré de allí-dijo el de lentes- materializando a Ulrich, materializando a Odd, materializando a Yumi, materializando a Aelita-anunció el chico, conforme uno a uno como los iba nombrando los otros chicos salían de Lyoko y aparecían en los escáneres. Luego de volver al mundo real, los chicos se reunieron con Jeremie en el cuarto de la computadora.

-Odd, ¿seguro que estas bien?-le preguntó Yumi preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien pero, ¿Qué era ese rayo rojo que me disparó la Avispa Negra, Jeremie?-le preguntó el rubio al otro rubio (N/a: sonó como uno de esos chiste de "que le dijo un que a otro que" XD).

-No lo se, Odd-dijo Jeremie algo preocupado-creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí y lo averigüe, solo espero que no sea nada malo-dijo con algo de decisión.

-Me quedaré contigo, Jer-le dijo Aelita.

-Si quieren me como sus porciones de puré en la cena-dijo Odd feliz, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sabemos que lo harás de todas maneras-dijo Ulrich, siguiéndolo-eres un tragón sin remedio-agregó con algo de burla.

-Los veo mañana chicos, tengo que cuidar a Hiroki esta noche-dijo Yumi con algo de desgano (N/a: la comprendo). Sin más los tres chicos dejaron la Fábrica, dejando a Jeremie y a Aelita solos investigando sobre lo que X.A.N.A. pudo haberle hecho a Odd.

Mientras tanto en Kadic ya era de noche, y Ulrich y Odd se dirigieron al comedor a cenar. Odd le dijo a Rosa que Jeremie y Aelita le dijeron que le dijera que ellos no cenarían y que el podía quedarse con sus raciones, a lo que la cocinera no dijo nada excepto para señalar que le extrañaba que con lo tragón que era el rubio pudiera estar tan flaco, a lo que este respondió su frase casi distintiva de "no soy flaco, soy esbelto". Luego de cenar, los dos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Que bueno que mañana es sábado, luego de pelear hoy con X.A.N.A. no creo aguantar la clase de gimnasia de Jim o la clase de física de la señorita Hertz-dijo Odd con aburrimiento.

-Tú lo has dicho, Odd-dijo Ulrich con simpleza.

Al llegar a la habitación, luego de meter a Kiwi en el cajón donde tenía su "cama", los dos chicos se cambiaron para ir a dormir, y Ulrich notó extrañado que Odd solamente se puso el boxer de su pijama.

-¿No te pondrás la camisa, Odd?-le preguntó al rubio minino.

-No, por alguna razón tengo mucho calor-confesó este-¿crees que tenga que ver con lo que X.A.N.A. me hizo?-preguntó a su amigo.

-Hacerte sentir calor, no me parece muy malvado viniendo de X.A.N.A.-declaró este. Y sin más que discutir, cada uno se metió a su cama y rápidamente se quedaron dormidos, sin notar el extraño resplandor que provenía de Odd. Mientras tanto en la Fábrica, Jeremie y Aelita seguían investigando, y así siguieron toda la noche, hasta que finalmente el joven genio, ya con profundas ojeras debido a la falta de sueño, encontró algo.

-Aelita, creo que tengo algo-anunció el chico de golpe, haciendo así mismo haciendo que la hija del doctor Hopper despertara de golpe.

-¿Qué encontraste, Jeremie?-preguntó la niña mientras se tallaba los ojos, gesto que Jeremie encontró adorable, pero se espabilo.

-Al parecer, esa extraña Avispa le disparó a Odd un extraño logaritmo, que esta creado para alterar su código genético, convirtiendo los cromosomas Y en cromosomas X-empezó a explicar el francés.

-Espera, Jeremie, estas diciendo que ese rayo…-empezó a deducir Aelita, cuando Jeremie la interrumpió.

-Tenía como objetivo cambiar el género de Odd, en otras palabras…-se detuvo así mismo, antes de abrir los ojos enormemente-rápido, hay que ir al cuarto de Odd y Ulrich antes de que Odd se de cuenta del "cambio-declaró espantado, antes de tomar la mano de Aelita y salir corriendo rumbo al colegio.

Mientras tanto amanecía en Kadic, y el sol alumbró precisamente la habitación de los dos guerreros de Lyoko. El primero en despertarse fue Odd, y cabe decir que fue un crudo despertar: sentía que todo le daba vueltas, que apenas se levantara se iba a marear, y al pasarse una mano por su largo cabello…fue cuando Odd paró en seco ¿desde cuando tenía el cabello tan largo? Y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que tenía…pues…"pechonalidad". Fue cuando Odd se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: ahora era una chica.

Continuará…

Ojala les guste este nuevo fic, y de una vez digo que no descuidaré los demás, ahí los iré actualizando OK? bye


	2. Zephyr

Diclaimers: Code Lyoko ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores, solo uso los personajes para mi fic, el cual hago por diversion y no por lucro.

¿El es ELLA?

Capitulo 2: Zephyr

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-fue el grito que "la rubia" dio cuando se dio cuenta de que era una chica, y fue tan fuerte que Ulrich, con tapones para los oidos y todo, despertó espantado por el grito, cuando vio que en la cama de su mejor amigo había una chica. Fue cuando Ulrich se dio cuenta: ese cabello rubio con mechas moradas, esos ojos morado amatista, ese pantalón de pijama…

-"Esa chica…es Odd"-fue el pensamiento del castaño al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, la misteriosa rubia era su amigo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que "Odd" seguía sin camisa-"MADRE MÍA, QUE PAR TIENE"-pensó pasmado ya que, en efecto, Odd como niña estaba MUY bien proporcionado. Fue cuando Odd se dio cuenta de que Ulrich estaba despierto, y sintió los colores subirsele a la cara cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que llamaba la atención del alemán (N/a: alemán? Yo más bien diría animal ¬¬).

-¡¿Y TU QUE MIRAS?-le preguntó, o más bien le gritó, al alemán, mientras se tapaba con una sabana y lo apuntaba acusadora con un dedo, con la cara que podía competir con un tomate. El grito trajo a Ulrich de vuelta a la realidad y, espantado, no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada, tapándose los ojos con la mano derecha.

-"Enrealidad, trato de no ver nada"-pensó apenado el castaño, sin creerse que se había quedado viendo tan indiscretamente a una niña, y más tomando en cuenta que anoche esa misma niña era su mejor AMIGO, un varón. De pronto oyó el sonido de los resortes de la otra cama, seguido del sonido del a tela al moverse, lo que significaba que "la rubia" se había puesto una camisa…o se había sacado el pantalón. Con mucho cuidado se aventuró a mirar, y vio que, en efecto, la ahora niña se había puesto la camisa de su pijama.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Odd?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Y como carajo esperas que lo sepa-contestó muy groseramente la rubia, aunque claro esa actitud era de esperarse tomando en cuenta lo que misteriosamente le había ocurrido. En eso Jeremie y Aelita entraron corriendo al cuarto.

-¡ODD! El virus con que X.A.N.A. te infectó esta diseñado para…-empezó a decir el rubio, cuando vio a una niña rubia vestida con el pijama del italiano, la cual a la sola mención de X.A.N.A. le dedicó una mirada asesina-veo que ya te diste cuenta-dijo simplemente. Fue Aelita la que se dio el tiempo de explicar lo descubierto al chico y a "la chica", la cual estaba por reventar de ira.

-Osea que lo que me hizo X.A.N.A….-empezó a decir "la niña".

-Fue alterar tu código genético, volviéndote mujer-terminó Aelita, fue cuando Odd se dio cuenta que Jeremie y Ulrich se aguantaban para no reírse de la situación.

-Dicen algo y los asesino-les dijo molesta la niña, dedicándoles una mirada furibunda, que espanto a los dos chicos, cosa que los puso nerviosos.

-S-si, Odd, tranquila…DIGO, tranquilo-dijo Jeremie, mientras una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por su sien.

-No diremos nada…-secundó Ulrich, mientras una gotita igual le bajaba por su sien.

-Pero lo que yo no entiendo es porque X.A.N.A. convirtió a Odd en niña, ¿Qué gana con eso?-preguntó Aelita con curiosidad.

-Si lo que quería era enfurecerme, lo logró-dijo Odd muy molesto…o molesta.

-Y, ¿ya le avisaron a Yumi?-preguntó el alemán a los dos chicos listos.

-Ya la llamé, ya viene en camino-fue la respuesta de Aelita. Dicho y hecho, la guerrera geisha llegó 10 minutos después, y vio que, en efecto, el rubio ahora era "rubia".

-¿Estas seguro de que esto fue el rayo que la Avispa Negra le disparó a Odd, Jeremie?-le preguntó al menor de todos.

-En efecto, Yumi-contestó este.

-Juro que cuando le ponga las manos encima a esa computadora…-Odd no terminó su oración, solo se limitó a gruñir, antes que Ulrich la tranquilizara poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-El problema por ahora es, ¿Cómo explicar la desaparición de Odd?-planteó Yumi, y el resto del grupo se puso a pensar.

Tras mucho planearlo, habían llegado a la idea que usarían: dirían que Odd tuvo que ir a Italia a atender unos asuntos familiares, y que en su ausencia, "su prima" tomaría sus clases en su lugar para que no se atrasara en las clases. El problema era: ¿Cómo se llamaría la prima?

-Me gusta Naomi-señaló Jeremie.

-Tiene que ser de origen italiano, Jeremie-fue la respuesta de Yumi.

-No necesariamente-apuntó Aelita-mi nombre no es italiano, y la gente si cree que soy la prima de Odd-agregó, dando un muy buen punto.

-Tiene que ser algo que refleje mi personalidad-dijo "la italiana".

-¿Qué tal "Cruella"?-dijo Ulrich con sorna, ganándose un proyectil de almohada de una indignada rubia. Yumi por su parte se quedo pensando seriamente, hasta que mostró una cara llena de alegía.

-LO TENGO-dijo triunfal-¿Qué me dicen de "Zephyr"-dijo a los demás. Odd lo consideró por unos momentos.

-Me gusta-dijo finalmente-Zephyr Corinna Della Robbia…suena genial-dijo.

-¿Corinna?-preguntó Jeremie curioso.

-Viene del griego Kore, que significa joven o doncella-explico "la rubia".

-Suena muy bien-apuntó Yumi.

-Y con lo bonita que es Odd, todos dirán que le queda como anillo al dedo-señaló Aelita, haciendo que Odd le mirara molesta con un sonrojo en la cara.

-Hace dos minutos te quería más, Princesa-le dijo a la pelirrosa, que solo contesto riéndose.

-Ahora la cuestión de donde te quedarás, Odd-mencionó Jeremie.

-Simple, en mi casa-dijo la mayor del grupo-tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes, y a mis padres no les molestará tenerte allí-agregó

-Y, ¿Cómo le haremos con el asunto de mi ropa?-preguntó Odd-porque seguro sería raro que "mi prima" y yo nos vestimos igual-señaló.

-Eso tiene solución-fue la respuesta de Yumi-solo tendríamos que decir que perdiste tu maleta en el aeropuerto y listo-dijo triunfal.

-¿Y mi Kiwi? ¿Quién lo cuidará mientras no estoy?-preguntó la rubia, haciendo un drama.

-Simple-dijo Ulrich-lo llevas a casa de Yumi y le dices a su familia que te pediste cuidarlo-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bien, parece que todo esta en orden-dijo el francés-solo será cosa de crear los papeles necesarios para que la existencia de "Zephyr" pueda ser dada por real-agregó. Dicho y hecho, los cinco chicos empezaron la opeación, sin saber lo que les esperaría los siguientes días.

Continuará…

Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo, solo hay una forma de saberlo: DEJEN REVIEWS X3


	3. Llevando a cabo el plan

-1Disclaimers: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, el programa y sus personajes pertenecen a Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. También quiero aclarar que no hago esto por lucro, solo por diversión … de ser por lucro hace años que hubiera pedido un aumento, créanme …

¿El es ELLA?

Capítulo 3: Llevando a cabo el plan

Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie y Odd-Zephyr se encontraban camino a la residencia Ishiyama, donde "la rubia artificial" (N/a: XD) se alojaría en lo que el genio del grupo se las arreglaba para devolverla a su estado natural. Como lógicamente Odd no podía ir en pijama por la calle, Aelita se había encargado de prestarle un conjunto suyo: una blusa de tirantes rosas, con una calavera con huesos cruzados también rosas, unos jeans blancos y unos tenis rosas con blanco, además llevaba el pelo suelto.

-¿Yumi ya les habrá avisado a sus padres de mi llegada?-preguntó la italiana.

-Bueno, para eso fue que se regresó a casa-dijo Ulrich-no creo que se haya ido hace como dos horas y en todo ese tiempo olvidara hablarle a sus padres de ti-agregó. Cuando divisaron la residencia Ishiyama, vieron que su amiga ya los esperaba desde la puerta de la reja, y al verlos los saludo efusivamente.

-Buenas noticias-dijo la asiática cuando los demás llegaron a la puerta-puedes quedarte, de hecho a mis papas no les molesta para nada-dijo con una sonrisa, la cual los demás respondieron con otra sonrisa cada uno.

-Les dijiste que traería a Kiwi, ¿verdad?-fue lo único que preguntó la rubia, sin quitar su sonrisa, a lo que siguieron unos dos minutos de silencio.

-Si-fue lo único que Yumi respondió, mientras una gotita le caía por la sien. Ya terminada la "charla", entraron a la casa de la guerrera geisha. Los padres de Yumi había preparado todo para la llegada de "la prima de Odd" y realmente le tenían todo listo: una pancarta que decía "Bienvenida, Zephyr", mientras los señores Ishiyama y Hiroki los esperaban con una sonrisa. Cabe decir que cuando Hiroki vio a la rubia, se le quedo viendo todo embobado, mientras se imaginaba una reproducción de "El Nacimiento de Venus" (la escena de la chica desnuda parada sobre una concha) con la recién llegada como la modelo.

-Hola, tu debes ser Zephyr-dijo el padre de Yumi-soy el señor Takeyo Ishiyama, soy el padre de Yumi-se presentó.

-Y yo su madre, Akiko Ishiyama-se presentó la mujer-es un gusto tenerte aquí, corazón-agregó con una sonrisa

-_Grazie, signor e signora _Ishiyama, espero no ser un _disturbo_ en mi estadía, un estorbo-dijo la rubia con un pronunciado acento italiano, molestándose en traducirles a los presentes la última palabra que dijo en italiano.

-En absoluto, nena, toda amiga de Yumi, o pariente de sus amigos, es amiga nuestra-dijo la señora Ishiyama. Mientras Hiroki, que recién se había despabilado de su ensoñación, se había pegado como lapa a la pierna de la italiana.

-¿Segura que eres prima de Odd? Eres muy bonita para ser pariente suya, ¿Tienes novio? Una chica tan bonita tiene que tenerlo, y si no tienes ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-le hacía montones de preguntas un tanto indecorosas, mientras la rubia intentaba zafarse al niño japonés de su pierna, pero este prácticamente te negaba a soltarla.

-Quítate, fuera, chu-chu, _esca, vada via_-le decía en español y en italiano, pero el niño simplemente te negaba a soltarse.

-Por favor, Zephyr, se mi novia … hazme niño de verdad-prácticamente rogaba el menor. Oficialmente, lo de "hacerlo niño de verdad" fue la gota que derramó el vaso (N/a: los que hayan entendido que quiso decir Hiroki con eso lo entenderán). Inmediatamente, Odd se puso a girar sobre su pierna libre, y prácticamente de una patada mandó a volar a Hiroki-EL AMOR DUELEEEEEE- se oyó que gritó el niño-OIGAN, VEO LA CASA DE JOHNNY DESDE AQUÍ-dijo antes de perderse en el horizonte, dejando un simple destello por donde se fue volando. Los demás vieron la escena y solo les pudo resbalar una gotita por la sien.

-Bueno, el lado positivo es que Hiroki volverá en dos o tres horas-dijo el señor Ishiyama. Fue cuando la madre de Yumi se dio cuenta de que Odd no llevaba maleta consigo.

-Zephyr, ¿Dónde están tus maletas?-preguntó preocupada a la rubia, la cual en respuesta solo dio una risita nerviosa.

-Es _confondere_, realmente embarazoso-empezó a decir-cuando llegue en _l'aeroporto_, los encargados me dijeron que mis maletas se perdieron, así que no tengo nada de mi _bagagli_, mi equipaje-explico.

-Descuida linda, poco hay en esta vida que no tenga solución-le dijo la mujer- esto es lo que haremos: te llevaremos de compras y te compraremos algo para que uses mientras estas aquí-le dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

-Pero … ¿Qué pasará con _il partito_?-preguntó la rubia que, aunque sabía que lo de las compras era parte del plan, no se esperaba que tomarían la decisión de hacerlas tan pronto.

-Podemos hacerla luego, esto es una emergencia-dijo la mujer, y tomando a la niña rubia, a la peli-rosa, al castaño, al rubio, a su hija y a su marido y llevándolos a la camioneta familiar, se encaminaron al centro comercial. Apenas llegaron al complejo, la mujer japonesa, ayudada por Yumi y Aelita, jalaban al padre de la japonesa, a la rubia y a los dos chicos a una tienda de ropa para mujeres, especializada para adolescentes.

-Akiko, los chicos y yo no podemos entrar aquí-reclamó el señor Ishiyama.

-Si pueden, papi-le contestó Yumi-solo aléjense de la sección de ropa interior y de los vestidores, en especial tu-le agregó.

Casi sin pedirle su opinión a Odd, Yumi, Aelita y la señora Ishiyama se dedicaron a elegir montón de ropa para que la rubia se lo probara, y cuando ya tenían lista toda una montaña de ropa para la chica-gato, la arrastraron a los vestidores para que se probara los conjuntos, mientras los tres hombres del grupo esperaban sentados en sillas.

-¿Seguras que esto me quedara bien?-preguntó la chica algo tímida.

-Claro que si, corazón-dijo la señora Ishiyama-ahora, entra ahí y no salgas si no es con uno de esos conjuntos-le dijo.

-Si, "Zephyr", no salgas si no es con uno de esos conjuntos-repitió Yumi con burla, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la italiana, ganándose una mirada venenosa de parte de esta. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, Odd simplemente entró al vestidor y se puso uno de los conjuntos. Cuando salió, usaba un conjunto que le quedaba muy bien: una blusa morada que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, con tirantes rosas, pescadores de un morado oscuro con bolsillos anchos a los lados y unas medias rosas. El señor Ishiyama y Jeremie vieron impresionados a la rubia, pero Ulrich sin duda se quedó sin aliento al verla.

-Te ves muy bien, Zephyr-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero creo que falta algo-dijo Yumi pensativa, antes de dar una sonrisa cómplice, antes de irse por un segundo y volver con una chamarra morada de manga corta y una muñequera larga de tela a rayas moradas y rosas-ponte esto también-le dijo a Odd. La rubia solo obedeció y se puso la muñequera y la chamarra.

-Te ves bien, linda-dijo el papá de Yumi.

-Realmente te queda-dijo Jeremie.

-… Te ves bien- fue lo único que dijo Ulrich.

El segundo atuendo usaba dos blusas: una arriba de color blanco que también dejaba los hombros descubiertos, una de tirantes color morado casi añil, y también una gargantilla negra, un chaleco largo de color morado claro con una capucha morada oscura y detalles lilas, una muñequera de colores morados, unos pescadores de jeans claros, medias rosas.

-Te queda precioso, cielo-dijo la señora Ishiyama.

-Si, "cielo", te queda precioso-secundó Yumi con algo de burla.

El tercer atuendo era uno para el deporte: dos camisas de tirantes, la de arriba color lila claro y la de abajo color magenta oscuro, pantalón deportivo morado oscuro y medias color lila casi blanco en color añil, además traía unos guanteletes de cuero negros, los cuales le quedaban muy bien.

Le siguió una chaqueta color morado oscuro, de manga larga con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, los redobles eran de color lila, debajo traía una camisa rosa pálido, también usaba una bufanda magenta, jeans ajustados, y medias largas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas, además de que usaba una gorra ancha color morado oscuro.

Su siguiente atuendo fue un pijama que Aelita eligió para ella, alegando que Odd se vería preciosa con el: era una camisa blanca de tirantes, con los bordes color lila, que tenía en un costado la cara de Hello Kitty, además de un holgado short para dormir color lila, el cual le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y calcetas blancas con costuras rosas.

-Hace dos minutos, te quería más Aelita-dijo la rubia con un sonrojo enorme. Aelita solo dio una risita como respuesta al comentario.

Resignándose a que la señora Ishiyama no escucharía que ya era suficiente ropa, Odd simplemente entro al vestidor, y al salir traía dos cosas, un bañador para las clases de deportes en la piscina … y un tremendo sonrojo: el bañador consistía en un traje de dos piezas, el bikini era de tirantes cruzados, uno (el que cubría casi todo el bikini) era añil y el otro rosa, e iba adornado con una flor de tela blanca en el costado derecho, y la trusa era de color añil con un listón añil en el costado derecho.

-¿Quién me eligió esto?-preguntó la rubia muy enojada y apenada. Yumi solo dio señas de intentar no reírse, ganándose una mirada furiosa al verse descubierta por la rubia.

-En mi defensa, te ves muy bien-dijo la japonesa, rápidamente secundada por sus padres, Jeremie y Aelita. Ulrich simplemente no dijo nada por que se quedo embobado mirando a la rubia.

-Muy bien, linda-empezó a decir la señora Ishiyama-el señor Ishiyama y yo iremos a pagar tus cosas, tu vete a cambiar y luego iremos a comprarte zapatos, ¿te parece bien?-le preguntó con dulzura.

-_Sì, signora_-fue la contestación de la rubia.

Mientras los dos adultos iban a pagar la ropa nueva, los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron junto al vestidor a esperar a que su rubia amiga saliera y ya irse del local. Tras cinco minutos y que la rubia no saliera, Ulrich se desesperó y decidió acercarse a preguntarle porque se tardaba tanto.

-Odd, ¿Qué ocurre que no …-no alcanzó a terminar por que de un tropezón por lo rápido que se levantó, el alemán cayó al suelo y, al intentar asirse de la cortina para no caer, se la llevó con el. Fue cuando Ulrich y Jeremie vieron algo para lo que no estaban listos:

Odd.

Estaba.

Desnuda.

Al ver que la cortina de su vestidor había sido arrancada la rubia, que recién se empezaba a poner su ropa, solo pudo alcanzar a taparse el pecho y su entrepierna, pero ya era tarde, ya que por la conmoción que les causó el "espectáculo", el alemán y el francés, luego de tener una hemorragia nasal que casi se podría confundir con una fuente de agua, se desmayaron.

-Hoy no es mi mejor día-dijo simplemente la rubia, mientras una gotita le caía por la sien a ella y a las dos chicas. Y lo peor estaba por llegar.

Continuará …

Ojala les guste este nuevo fic, y de una vez digo que no descuidaré los demás, ahí los iré actualizando OK? bye


	4. El primer día de Zephyr

Disclaimers: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, el programa y sus personajes pertenecen a Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. También quiero aclarar que no hago esto por lucro, solo por diversión … de ser por lucro hace años que hubiera pedido un aumento, créanme …

¿El es ELLA?

Capítulo 4: El primer día de Zephyr

Un nuevo día en Kadic, y Odd lo comenzó en la oficina del director Delmas, quien tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Mmmm … todo parece en orden, señorita Della Robbia-dijo el director del colegio a la rubia-ahora, si fuera tan amable de ir a su salón de clase … a propósito, le toca Física con la señorita Susan Hertz, le pediré a nuestro maestro de física, Jim Morales, que la acompañe-agregó. Dicho y hecho, el gordinflón maestro se encargo de escoltar a la rubia hacia la clase, donde ya la señorita Hertz había empezado a explicar lo que verían ese día, aunque claro desvío la mirada hacía la puerta al ver a Jim con "la prima de odd".

-Aquí te traigo a la prima de Della Robbia, Suzanne-le dijo a la maestra.

-Gracias, Jim-dijo la señorita Hertz-ahora, si fuera tan amable de entrar, señorita-dijo a la rubia, quien, demostrando ser un gran actor, le hizo creer que enserio sentía cohibición mientras entraba al salón-siéntese en el lugar de su primo, junto al señor Stern, es …-empezó a decir cuando la italiana la interrumpió.

-Conozco a Ulrich Stern, mi … primo Odd me ha hablado de el-dijo la rubia, pronunciando el nombre del castaño como "Ulri Ster" a propósito. Intentando parecer tímida y sumisa, Odd caminó hacia Ulrich y se sentó a su lado. Ulrich le sonrió apenas se sentó a su lado, cosa que a Sissi, sentada un par de lugares atrás de ellos, le bastara para odiar a la recién llegada. Bueno, eso y que todos los chicos, incluso sus perros falderos (entiéndase Herv y Nicolas), se le habían quedado mirando embobados desde que había entrado.

-Creo que es un ángel-soltó Herv distraídamente.

-Creo que me he enamorado-dijo Nicolas.

-Creo que mejor se callan antes de que los golpee-respondió Sissi enojada. La señorita Hertz había retomado la clase donde la habían dejado, y mientras trabajaban, el castaño no dejaba de cuchichear con la rubia, la cual de vez en cuando soltaba una risa coqueta, lo que enfureció a la francesa. ¿Quién se creía esa rubia, seguramente artificial, para hablarle con tanta confianza a Ulrich? Ya se las arreglaría con ella. Las clases avanzaron como siempre, y a Sissi realmente le enfurecía que, fuese la clase que fuese, la primita de Odd fuera el centro de atención de todos los chicos, y lo peor, era el centro de atención de Ulrich, quien no dejaba de conversar con ella.

-¿Verdad que la prima de Odd esta preciosa?-oyó Sissi que le preguntaba Theo Gauthier a Romain Le Goff.

-Tu lo has dicho, Theo-le respondió el rubio, haciendo que Sissi se molestara, al caer en cuenta de que su lugar como Diva de la escuela le había sido arrebatado por una estudiante de intercambio.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, cosa que emocionó a Odd aunque, para no levantar sospechas, no pudo pedirle a Rosa que le diera doble ración, aunque la mujer de todas formas se la dio, diciendo que "esperaba que fueran tan amiga suya como lo era de su primo". Al momento de sentarse, Odd quedó sorprendida que en casi todas las mesas, particularmente en las que había chicos, le ofrecían un lugar, pero finalmente se sentó con sus amigos.

-Veo que eres popular, "Zephyr"-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas, hoy en clase de arte, casi todos los chicos se ofrecieron a ser mi pareja-relató la italiana-finalmente quedé con Aelita-agregó, tomando de su jugo.

-Deberías tener cuidado, le dijo Ulrich con el ceño fruncido-podrían descubrirte, y descubrir lo de Lyoko-agregó, tomando de su jugo con cara de molestia, cosa que Yumi respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-No estarás celoso, ¿Verdad, Ulrich?-preguntó con picardía, haciendo al castaño y a la rubia escupir cada quien su jugo, fuertemente sonrojados.

-¡¿Cómo crees?-preguntó espantado el castaño, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie.

-¿Por qué Ulrich estaría celoso de mi?- pregunto Odd, intentando no hacer notorio su sonrojo.

-Bueno, pareciera que le molesta la atención que recibes-explicó la japonesa.

-Es que si este cabeza hueca le comete el error de corresponderle a solo uno, podría arriesgar el secreto de Lyoko-explicó molesto el alemán, a lo que Yumi solo giró los ojos divertida.

-Oigan, ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-pregunto Odd.

-Tenemos italiano, después tenemos educación física-dijo Aelita. Odd sonrió gatunamente. En clase de italiano, el profesor Fumet planteaba el tema de hoy, cuando Odd levantó la mano.

-_Sì, signora Della Robbia-_preguntó el profesor Fumet con tono hastiando.

-_Scusilo, professore, vederemo l'italiano il semantico e la grammatica?(Traducción: Disculpe, profesor, ¿veremos la gramática y la semántica italianas?)-preguntó la rubia en un perfecto italiano(N/a:¿Qué esperan? Si el/la es italian), haciendo a Fumet alzar las cejas sorprendido._

-_Sì, signora, ringraziamenti per chiedere_-contestó el maestro, esbozando una sonrisa. Sissi por otro lado, movida por la furia, partió su lápiz a la mitad. La clase pasó normalmente, y en clase de educación física, Jim anunció que tomarían la clase en la piscina, lo que para Odd era, en palabras de Aelita, "la oportunidad perfecta para probar su traje de baño nuevo". En los vestidores, Odd intentó no fijarse en las otras chicas, ya que seguro sus reacciones si las veía llamaría la atención. Se vio en el espejo y dio un largo suspiro, no acabándose de creer que usaría ese bikini otra vez. Al salir, los gritos emocionados de los chicos lo hicieron sentir incomodo, en especial por los piropos. Sissi, oyendo lo que los chicos le decían a la rubia, sintió que iba a perder los estribos, hasta que se le prendió el foco, dándole una forma de convertir a la primita de Odd de la nueva Diva de la escuela al hazmerreír de esta.

Jim llamó a Odd a que entrara primero al agua, cosa que la rubia hizo casi de inmediato, demostrando una habilidad increíble, cuando de pronto sintió que su brasier se soltaba. Esto había pasado: mientras nadie miraba, Sissi se había metido bajo el agua, y se había escabullido atrás de la rubia, con la intención de soltarle el brasier y mostrar frente a toda la clase "de lo que NO estaba hecha". Pero el tiro le salió por la culata, ya que la rubia resulto estar mejor proporcionada de lo que había estimado, lo malo es que la "visión" de la italiana con el pecho descubierto hizo que todos los chicos, salvo por Jeremie y Ulrich que alcanzaron a desviar la mirada, sufrieran una hemorragia masiva. Lo ultimo que Zephyr oyó mientras se iba corriendo a los vestidores era las incoherencias de los desmayados, que no dejaban de alabar los encantos de la chica. Y eso apenas empezaba…

Continuará …

Ojala les haya gustado este cap, quiero agradecer a mi amiga WMW123xD por hacerme el favor de crear los diseños de Odd/Zephyr para este fic, se te agradece mucho amiga ojala te guste ^^


	5. Fantasía de Amor

Disclaimers: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, el programa y sus personajes pertenecen a Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. También quiero aclarar que no hago esto por lucro, solo por diversión … de ser por lucro hace años que hubiera pedido un aumento, créanme …

¿El es ELLA?

Capítulo 5: Fantasía de Amor

Recién había pasado un rato desde el pequeño incidente de la piscina, y Odd se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de Aelita, con las chicas afuera del cuarto.

-Odd, tienes que salir-le pidió Yumi, ya que le empezaba a molestar el berrinchito de la rubia.

-No saldré hasta que arreglen esto-lloriqueó la rubia desde dentro.

-Odd, tranquilízate, esto no es tan malo-dijo Aelita queriendo animar a su amiga.

-¿No es tan malo? Princesa, todos los chicos en nuestro grado me vieron los encantos-recalcó la chica-gato-Dios, hasta Ulrich vio eso-agregó consternada.

-Jeremie también te vio, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa picarona, ya que le pareció muy curioso que a la rubia solo le pareciera importante que el alemán la hubiera visto.

-Si, también el-se corrigió la rubia-hablando de Einstein, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó a Aelita.

-Esta en su cuarto, trabajando en un modo de volverte a la normalidad-explicó la pelirrosa.

-¿Le darías un mensaje por mi, Aelita?-le preguntó Odd a su vez, mientras abría la puerta con lentitud.

-Claro, lo que quieras, Odd-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Dile que se apresure y encuentre rápido una solución-soltó la italiana nerviosamente, mientras tomaba a la pelirrosa de la blusa y la zarandeaba. Y al soltarla, Aelita se fue a llevar el recado de Odd, solo que con paso tambaleante por que aún estaba aturdida por la fuerza con que la rubia la había zarandeado.

-Odd, ¿No crees que presionas a Jeremie?-preguntó la japonesa, mientras ella y la rubia entraban al cuarto de Aelita.

-No, Yumi, mientras más rápido vuelva a ser yo, más rápido Jeremie hará el Regreso al Pasado, y más rápido podré hacer como que esto no fue más que una pesadilla-dijo la rubia.

-Si pero, Jeremie aun es un ser humano, hace lo mejor que puede-le recordó la japonesa, aún cuando comprendía porque la rubia estaba tan desesperada por volver a ser varón. No todos los días descubre que le hicieron un cambio de sexo, y más contra su voluntad. Pero Yumi no podría terminar de preguntarse, ¿Por qué a X.A.N.A. convirtió a Odd en chica?¿Qué gana la supercomputadora con eso? Yumi era tan conciente de la mente lógica de X.A.N.A. como el resto del grupo, y sabía de antemano que lo que este tramaba solo podía ser para causarles daño. Volvió a la realidad para darse cuenta de que Odd se miraba al espejo, y no dejaba de pasarse las manos por el pelo, como si quisiera arreglárselo. Yumi no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura: se daba cuenta de que a Odd, aunque lo negara, y de hecho decía que para el esto era una pesadilla, en el fondo enserio le gustaba ser una chica. Yumi tomó el cepillo que Aelita tenía en su cama, se acercó a la rubia y, con mucho cuidado, empezó a cepillarle el cabello, lo que tomó a la italiana por sorpresa, pero pasados unos segundos se calmó y dejó que la mayor siguiera su trabajo.

-Odd, se que te enojarás cuando te diga esto pero… no debes esperanzarte con que Jeremie descubra como devolverte a la normalidad-le dijo con suavidad y ternura a la menor-tal vez… deberías considerar que este cambio es permanente-agregó, intentando sonar lo más candida posible. Odd solo suspiró.

-Pero Yumi, si tienes razón, si me tengo que quedar así para siempre, ¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Cómo le explicaré a mis padres lo que me pasó? ¿Cómo explicaremos al mundo lo que me pasó?-preguntó la rubia, con una voz de denotaba miedo, un miedo realmente racional.

-De ser así el caso ya veremos que hacer-mencionó Yumi, buscando tranquilizar a su amiga-además, si te sirve de consuelo, como chica eres muy bonita-dijo, haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se sonrosaran-y si así eres a esta edad, de quedarte así para cuando seas adulta serás bellísima-agregó, haciendo que el sonrojo de Odd se hiciera más profundo.

-Lo bueno de esto es que esto no alteró para nada mi atractivo-dijo la rubia mientras enseñaba la lengua con burla.

-Lo digo enserio-dijo la japonesa con tono divertido-si te quedas como Zephyr, te aseguro que para cuando acabes la universidad ya estarás comprometida-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Esto hizo que Odd se quedara pensativa.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, sería bonito tener pareja-reconoció la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Y, ¿Quién sabe? Podrías terminar casándote con alguien que tu quieres mucho-agregó la pelinegra, lo que hizo pensar a la rubia, la cual, sin saber porqué y sin que le importará, empezó a pensar en Ulrich, mientras sonreía tiernamente. Hablando del alemán, se encontraba con Jeremie en la practica de soccer intentando concentrarse en el balón, principalmente para no saltarle encima a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, que no dejaban de comentar del incidente de la piscina como si fuera lo mejor que les hubiera pasado.

-Uy, mamá, la primita de Della Robbia si que esta buena-dijo Theo Gauthier con una sonrisa, mientras el y otros estaban en la banca.

-Si, ojala Odd se quede en Italia y ella aquí-agregó Bastien Roux.

-Tu lo has dicho, Bastien, oh, Dios, si nos escuchas, has que esa mamazota se quede aquí con nosotros-dijo Thomas Jolivet, mientras hacía como que rezaba.

Ulrich estaba tan concentrado en lo que los tres "igualados" decían, que no vio venir el balón que William pateó hacia el, y cuando reparó en el balón ya fue demasiado tarde, el balón le dio de lleno en la cara, noqueándolo.

-Ulrich, ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Jeremie, mientras revisaba a su amigo.

-Dios, William, creo que te pasaste-señaló Matthieu Ducrocq, que se había acercado a ver.

-Tsk, es su culpa por andar en la luna- se defendió el mayor, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

-Mejor lo llevamos con Yolanda para que lo revise-sentenció Jeremie, mientras que ayudado por todos, excepto William claro está, levantaba a su amigo para llevarlo a la enfermería. Mientras lo era llevado, Ulrich, en su inconciencia, empezó a tener un muy curioso sueño.

-_Sueño de Ulrich-_

_El castaño se vio a si mismo entrando en una casa que no conocía, pero extrañamente al mismo tiempo se le hacía familiar. El recibidor estaba bellamente decorado, con un espejo y una mesa en una pared, una pequeña araña de cristal en el techo, una salita bien amueblada, y al fondo se podía ver una escalera que daba al segundo piso. Al verse en el espejo, Ulrich quedó sorprendido: no estaba usando su uniforme de soccer, al contrario, usaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, y corbata negra._

_-Ulrich, ¿Ya llegaste, amor?-preguntó una voz que a Ulrich le sonó familiar, llegando incluso a creer que se trataba de Yumi. Pero la que salió por la puerta, que dedujo iba a la cocina, no era Yumi, sino que era Odd, que por alguna razón seguía siendo chica. Llevaba el pelo suelto, vestía blusa lila con encaje, falda negra, zapatos de tacón bajo negros y un delantal liso color lila. Pero lo curioso era que lucía exactamente como esta mañana._

_-Odd, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañado._

_-Vivo aquí, tontito, ¿no te acuerdas?-dijo la rubia divertida, antes de tomar la corbata de Ulrich, y hallar de ella para plantarle un beso en los labios. Como Odd tenía los ojos cerrados, Ulrich pudo aprovechar para notar que, precisamente en el anular de su mano izquierda (que había puesto en su pecho), lucía un precioso anillo de oro sólido, que Ulrich pudo identificar fácilmente como un anillo de bodas. De pronto unos sollozos como de bebé hizo que la rubia rompiera el beso._

_-Espera, cariño, iré a ver que tiene el bebé-dijo la rubia antes de subir la escalera, dejando a Ulrich sorprendido, sobre todo por la mención de un bebé. Aprovechando que Odd se había ido, Ulrich se vio nuevamente al espejo: Lucía exactamente como cualquier otro día, no se veía ni un año más viejo, y al revisar su mano izquierda, notó que, en efecto, al igual que Odd el lucía un anillo de bodas en su dedo anular. Pero lo que llamó su atención era algo en la mesa bajo el espejo, una fotografía en la que salían el y Odd sonriendo, el la cual el usaba un smoking muy elegante, y la italiana estaba vestida de novia. Así que no había duda: a pesar de que el y Odd tenían 14 años, ambos estaban casados. Curiosamente, eso hacía que Ulrich se sintiera muy bien en su interior, no supo porqué, pero en su corazón la idea de estar casado con la rubia le hacía muy feliz. _

_Unos pasos, acompañados de unas risitas, hizo que Ulrich volviera a fijar su vista en la escalera, y la visión que tuvo le dio una sensación muy cálida en su corazón: la rubia bajaba la escalera, con un bebé de meses en brazos, el cual a su vez jugaba con un gatito de peluche morado con franjas verdes. El niño era trigueño, con una pelusita de pelo castaño con mechones rubios y, al dirigir sus ojitos en el, Ulrich vio que tenía ojos morados, idénticos a los de Odd, y la sensación cálida en su corazón aumentó cuando el bebé le sonrió enormemente, feliz de verlo ahí._

_-A Stephan se le cayó su gato de peluche-explicó la rubia. El bebé empezó a moverse ansioso en brazos de Odd, sacándole risitas a la rubia-ten, cárgalo-le pidió antes de pasarle al bebé, el cual Ulrich tomó sin chistar-creo que extrañaba a su papá-agregó antes de volver a la cocina._

_Ulrich se quedó ahí parado, observando sorprendido al bebé, con la sensación cálida en su corazón aumentando más y más a medida que lo veía. Era su hijo, suyo y de Odd … bueno, mejor dicho, suyo y de Zephyr, pero la verdad no era mucha diferencia, aun así, le hacia muy feliz la idea no solo de estar casado con la rubia, sino de tener un hijo con ella. Casi sin poder controlarlo, le dio un casto beso al bebé en la frente, sacándole risitas a su hijo. Casi de inmediato, se encaminó a la cocina, donde su "esposa" estaba cocinando, al verlo allí ella sonrió, Ulrich se acercó a ella y, justo cuando iban a besarse, todo se puso blanco…_

_-Fin del Sueño de Ulrich-_

Cuando Ulrich abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermería, en cama… con el rostro de William a centímetros del suyo. Espantado, el alemán se levantó de golpe, empujando al mayor, quien lo veía parado junto a la cama, con su sonrisa prepotente de siempre.

-Se que estoy bueno Ulrich, pero primero invítame un café antes de besarme-dijo burlón, antes de recibir un golpe en plena cara por parte del menor. Ulrich salió echando humo de la enfermería, seguido por Jeremie desde una distancia prudencial (N/a: Tomando en cuenta de que le dio un guamazo a William, se entiende no? XD).

-Ulrich, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó a su amigo.

-No lo sé, Jeremie-confesó el castaño. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Odd y Ulrich, este se dispuso a contarle a Jeremie de su sueño, y de sus aparentes nuevos sentimientos por Odd.

Continuará…

Un nuevo cap para el libro, jaja me dio risa escribir ciertas partes, ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews x3


	6. Take a Bow

Disclaimers: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, el programa y sus personajes pertenecen a Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. También quiero aclarar que no hago esto por lucro, solo por diversión … de ser por lucro hace años que hubiera pedido un aumento, créanme …

¿El es ELLA?

Capítulo 6: Take a bow(haz una reverencia)

-A ver si te entendí, Ulrich-pidió Jeremie una vez acabado el relato del castaño-¿Me dices que durante tu desmayo, soñaste que estabas casado con Odd?-preguntó extrañado.

-Exacto-dijo Ulrich, antes de volver a explicar-el seguía siendo Zephyr, seguíamos de 14 años y, aún así, estábamos casados y…-Ulrich no sabía si debía seguir.

-¿Y…?-preguntó Jeremie extrañado y curioso.

-Teníamos un bebé-dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo al menor-era un varón, tenía el pelo castaño, con algunas mechas rubias, y los ojos los tenía iguales a los de Odd-dijo Ulrich mientras se sentaba en la cama, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al recordar al pequeño de su sueño. Jeremie se sentó a su lado.

-Lo que me quieres decir es…-Jeremie empezó a decir, sin saber como acabar la frase.

-Quiero decir que… creo que me estoy enamorando de Odd… o mejor dicho, de Zephyr-concluyó Ulrich al final. Jeremie solo asintió.

-¿Le dirás a Odd?-preguntó Jeremie luego de un largo silencio. Ulrich solo suspiró.

-No lo sé, Jeremie-fue su respuesta-por un lado, esta el hecho de que Odd desea volver a ser el mismo-agregó.

-Pero, ¿Por otro lado?-preguntó Jeremie con curiosidad. Eso fue lo que dejó pensativo a Ulrich. Mientras tanto, nuestra rubia favorita se había ido con Yumi a su casa, claro asegurándose que Hiroki estuviera a una distancia prudencial(10 pasos por detrás), y charlaba con la mayor.

-Yumi, necesito hablar contigo de… algo un poco incómodo-le dijo, con un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas, que la mayor halló adorable.

-"Zephyr", lo que te pasa es muy normal, es algo por lo que las mujeres pasamos una vez al mes-empezó a decir, dejando confundida a la italiana-si, resulta un poco incomodo, pero ves que luego de unos meses te acostumbras a la menstruación-declaró al final. Odd, al entender de que hablaba su amiga, se sonrojó aún más-lo único a lo que una jamás se acostumbra es a los cólicos-agregó, apenando más a su amiga.

-No era eso de lo que te quería hablar-dijo avergonzada-es de otra cosa-dijo, mientras movía los dedos estilo Hinata(quienes vean Naruto entenderán XD)-es sobre lo que hablamos en el cuarto de Aelita-agregó con timidez.

-¿Sobre…?-quizó preguntar Yumi, pero naturalmente no podía hacer mención de X.A.N.A. ni de Lyoko frente a Hiroki.

-Si, sobre lo de casarme-explicó la rubia-pensé en lo que dijiste y, creo que con quien me gustaría casarme es…-no pudo terminar la frase, porque de golpe Hiroki se abrazó con fuerza a sus piernas, sonriendo como si fuera Navidad.

-¡Claro que acepto, Zephyr mi amor!-gritó emocionado el menor, que había oído lo de que a la rubia le gustaría casarse, y naturalmente pensó que hablaba de el. Lo que no le gustó nada a la italiana fue la forma en que Hiroki pegó la cara contra su retaguardia, y se enojó más al sentir como el menor restregaba su cara.

-¡NO HABLABA DE TI, MOCOSO DESCARADO!-gritó antes de volver a mandar a volar al niño japonés de una patada.

-Tengo que recordar JAMÁS hacerte enojar, Odd-declaró Yumi, mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la cabeza al ver a su hermano volar otra vez-como sea, ¿Qué me decías?-preguntó, retomando el tema de la conversación.

-Sobre quien me gustaría de esposo, de quedarme como Zephyr-dijo apenada la rubia. Yumi solo atinó a sonreír con ternura.

-Se que tu y Ulrich harían una bonita pareja-dijo simplemente, sorprendiendo a la menor. ¿Cómo supo Yumi que Odd se refería a Ulrich?(N/a: no me miren a mí, yo no le dije XD).

-Pero no sé si el llegue a corresponderme-dijo Odd un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó preocupada la japonesa.

-Porque la última vez que me fijé, le gustabas tu, Yumi-fue la respuesta de la rubia, haciendo que la mayor se sintiera realmente culpable.

-Si te sirve de animo, Odd, solo tienes que esforzarte, y verás que Ulrich se dará cuenta que eres incluso mejor para el que yo-le dijo con dulzura a la menor, quien solo pudo sonreír.

Mientras tanto, el alemán más guapo de Kadic(N/a: no lo nieguen XD), seguía meditando sobre si confesarle a su amiga rubia sus nuevos sentimientos. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que Odd deseaba volver a la normalidad, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Odd querría quedarse como estaba ahora si le confesaba sus sentimientos. Pero no era que solo quería a Odd porque fuera Zephyr, no, lo querría aunque siguiera siendo chico, solo que si seguía siendo Zephyr, podrían estar juntos sin que su padre se interpusiera. Frunció el ceño al pensar en el viejo: sabía que si confesaba que estaba enamorado de Odd se pondría a despotricar porque su único heredero fuera "marica" (N/a: me recuerda a alguien ¬¬), pero si le decía que amaba a Zephyr, tal vez lo aceptaría, de mala gana, pero lo aceptaría. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a Sissi hasta que ya la tuvo enfrente.

-Hola, Ulrich querido-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-preguntó tajante el castaño.

-Bueno, mi papá me dio un cupón para una cena en un restaurante cerca de aquí y…-empezó a decir Sissi, antes de que Ulrich se levantara.

-Olvídalo, Sissi, no saldré contigo-le dijo cortante-¿Por qué no lo usas para cenar sola?-le preguntó despectivo antes de emprender la retirada.

-Ay, que mal, es una lastima, Ulrich-empezó a decir Sissi con fingida aflicción, mientras se miraba las uñas-aunque también sería una lastima que Jim se entere de que Odd tiene a su perro en su cuarto, lo que por supuesto es contra las reglas-agregó insinuante, viendo al alemán por el rabillo del ojo, y sonriendo satisfecha al ver a Ulrich parar en seco y voltearse hacia ella.

-No te atreverías-fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich con el ceño fruncido. Si Sissi se atrevía a contarle a Jim sobre Kiwi, metiendo a Odd en problemas…

-Puede que lo haga, puede que no lo haga-empezó a decir Sissi juguetonamente-eso dependerá de si estas dispuesto a reconsiderar tu respuesta-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente. Ulrich no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

-Esta bien, saldré contigo-dijo finalmente, a lo que Sissi sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien, te veo en la puerta de Kadic a las 7- le dijo antes de irse, dejando a Ulrich molesto. Era oficial: Sissi era la persona más desagradable del mundo.

Mientras, en La Fábrica, Jeremie y Aelita revisaban como devolverle a Odd su forma original, claro que el rubio estaba más ensimismado en lo que su amigo alemán le había hecho hace apenas unas horas. Aunque claro, debido a su habilidad de esconder sus emociones (N/a: pregúntenle a Aelita XD), la pelirosa no notaba que su enamorado rubio casi ni revisaba los números, ya que aún centrado en otra cosa Jeremie no cometía ni un solo error (N/a: la prueba, Jeremie SI que es bueno ;P).

-Jer, ¿revisarías esos últimos dos algoritmos en la línea 14b?-le pidió la niña sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, pero al notar que el niño no respondía, la desvió hacia el-¿Jer? ¿Jeremie?-le llamaba preocupada, cuando el rubio reaccionó.

-¿Decía algo, Aelita?-le preguntó a la pelirosa, quien se preocupó más.

-Si, te pedía que revisaras unos algoritmos-le dijo la niña-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, preocupada por la actitud del rubio.

-Si, pero…-Jeremie se mordió la lengua.

-Pero, ¿Qué, Jer?-preguntó preocupada. Jeremie simplemente suspiró.

-Hay algo que debes saber-le dijo a la pelirosa, antes de contarle lo que Ulrich le dijo, sobre que ahora estaba enamorado de la Odd femenina.

Hablando de la italiana, ella se encontraba en su cuarto en la casa de los Ishiyama, jugando con Kiwi, quien ella se alegraba que a pesar de su nueva apariencia seguía reconociéndolo …. o reconociéndola. La verdad, si decidía decidirse por ser Zephyr, tendría que practicar mucho para no trabarse y no usar pronombres equivocados. En eso oye que tocan la puerta, y al abrirla se encuentra con Hiroki.

-¿Qué quieres, Hiroki?-preguntó la rubia tajante.

-Recibiste carta-fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, mientras le entregaba el sobre, pero cuando la rubia lo tomó el cerró los ojos y frunció los labios de piquito, esperando un beso de propina, pero lo que le propinó la italiana fue un golpe con la puerta al azotarla. Una vez sola, la rubia abrió el sobre, encontrándose a una nota, escrita por computadora, que decía:

_Zephyr_

_Te invito esta noche al Chez Paris, para una noche que jamás olvidarás, te espero en la puerta del Chez Paris a las 7:30 de la noche._

_Ulrich_

La nota hizo que la rubia se ruborizara, pues la idea de que el chico en quien llevaba pensando desde esa mañana la invitara a cenar la entusiasmaba. Tan feliz estaba por su cita, que ni siquiera se preguntó porque Ulrich, quien sabía que Zephyr en realidad era Odd convertido en chica, había usado su nombre femenino…

Mientras tanto en Kadic, ya eran las siete de la noche, y Ulrich ya estaba esperando a Sissi para acabar de una vez con su cita de pesadilla. Se había puesto una camisa blanca a botones, pantalones de vestir verde oscuro, zapatos cafés y corbata verde oscuro.

-Hola, Ulrich querido-oyó la voz más horrible del mundo, aun peor que la de oír a Odd cantando-lamento la tardanza-agregó la pelinegra, y al darse vuelta, Ulrich vio lo vulgar que Sissi estaba vestida: consistía en un vestido de corsét y una falda de volado, ambos plateados con detalles en cobre, botas de cuero claro, medias agujeradas y una cadena de oro con un dije excesivamente enorme. Para acabar, iba excesivamente maquillada: gran cantidad de rimel en las pestañas, mucha sombra en los ojos, rubor y una gran capa de labial rojo pasión en los labios… parecía más payaso que chica. Ulrich no pudo más que hacer una mueca de desagrado, aunque decidido a aguantarlo, solo si ella mantenía promesa de no contarle a Jim sobre Kiwi.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Sissi, enrollando su brazo con el de Ulrich en tono engorroso, a lo que el castaño solo pudo gruñir. Al mal paso darle prisa.

Mientras tanto, Zephyr terminaba de alistarse para su cita con Ulrich. Se dio un vistazo al espejo, sin poder creer el vestido tan lindo que la señora Ishiyama le había comprado: un vestido morado corto, que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo, con volantes en el borde de la falda, zapatos de sandalia plateados y una gargantilla con forma de corazón rosa, traía el pelo suelto, con unos mechones cayéndole traviesamente en la frente. Para rematar, iba modestamente maquillada: apenas se había puesto rimel en las pestañas, y labial blanco en los labios, haciéndolos ligeramente más pálidos. Estaba bellísima.

-Estas hermosa-le dijo Yumi con una tierna sonrisa-seguro a Ulrich le gustará-agregó, haciendo ruborizara a la rubia.

-Ojala-contestó esta.

Se encaminó al restaurante, orgullosa incluso de haber llegado 5 minutos antes, y ahí se dispuso a esperar. Pasaron 5 minutos, y ella no se preocupó porque de hecho era la hora que se quedaron de verse. Pasaron 10 y ella empezó a preocuparse, Ulrich nunca llegaba tarde. Pasaron otros diez y se entristeció más, llegando a pensar si Ulrich habría olvidado su cita. No sabía que, mientras tanto, su supuesta cita sufría en su propia cita con Sissi, quien no dejaba de intentar sacarle conversación.

-Dime, Ulrich, ¿Qué te parece la cena?-le preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-Si, esta bien-dijo el castaño apáticamente, dando a entender que le gustaría no estar allí. Sissi solo suspiró derrotada, pues era imposible sacarle platica al alemán. Finalmente se fijó en la ventana del restaurante, que mostraba el exterior del restaurante, y sonrió con malicia al ver a su rival en el amor esperando afuera.

Su plan había funcionado: le había dicho a Ulrich que su papá le había dado un cupón para el restaurante, pero no le había dicho que en realidad el le había dado tres. Le había mandado uno a la rubia para atraerla hacia su trampa, y el tercero se lo había dado a Herb y a Nicolas para que fueran encubierto. Les mandó la señal a sus dos esbirros, quienes se encontraban sentados en la mesa junto a la ventana, y ellos entraron a la acción. Mientras nadie veía, Herb tomó el recipiente con pan de su mesa, y lo lanzó a la ventana, rompiéndola y llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante, incluso de Odd y de Ulrich. Entonces Sissi también entró a la acción: tomó a Ulrich de la camisa, y lo jaló hacia ella, forzándolo a besarla …

Mientras, afuera del restaurante, Odd seguía esperando por Ulrich, cuando oyó el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, se dio la vuelta, viendo que en efecto alguien había roto el vidrio del restaurante, y al alzar la vista vio algo que enserio le rompió el corazón: en el interior del restaurante, la rubia vio a Ulrich con Sissi, y lo peor es que la estaba besando. Sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sin decir palabra, se dio media vuelta y se marcho, decidida a regresar a la casa Ishiyama con la dignidad intacta. Al pasar por una tienda de electrónicos, en la cual una de las radios funcionaba, Odd no pudo evitar escuchar una canción, Take a Bow de Rihanna, que se le quedó grabada en la cabeza el resto del camino a casa de Yumi.

_HOW ABOUT A ROUND OF APPLAUSE A STANDING OVATION OHHH YEAHH YOU LOOK SO DUMB RIGHT NOW STANDING OUTSIDE MY HOUSE TRYING TO APOLOGIZE YOU'RE SO UGLY WHEN YOU CRY PLEASE, JUST CUT IT OUT _

Mientras Odd se iba a casa, Ulrich empujó fúrico a Sissi, molesto por el beso que ella le había dado, tomó la servilleta, se limpió la boca mientras se ponía de pie y se marchó, directo a Kadic.

_[CHORUS] _

_DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY CUZ YOU'RE NOT BABY WHEN I KNOW YOU'RE ONLY SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT BUT YOU PUT ON QUITE A SHOW YOU REALLY HAD ME GOING BUT NOW ITS TIME TO GO CURTAINS FINALLY CLOSING THAT WAS QUITE A SHOW VERY ENTERTAINING BUT ITS OVER NOW GO ON AND TAKE A BOW _

_GRAB YOUR CLOTHES AND GET GONE YOU BETTER HURRY UP BEFORE THE SPRINKLERS COME ON TALKING BOUT, GIRL, I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE THIS JUST LOOKS LIKE THE RE-RUN PLEASE, WHAT ELSE IS ON _

Odd entró en el más absoluto silencio, y en el mismo silencio subió a su habitación.

_[CHORUS] _

_DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY CUZ YOU'RE NOT BABY WHEN I KNOW YOU'RE ONLY SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT BUT YOU PUT ON QUITE A SHOW YOU REALLY HAD ME GOING BUT NOW ITS TIME TO GO CURTAINS FINALLY CLOSING THAT WAS QUITE A SHOW VERY ENTERTAINING BUT ITS OVER NOW GO ON AND TAKE A BOW AND IF AWARD FOR THE BEST LIES GOES TO YOU FOR MAKING ME BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD BE FAITHFUL TO ME LETS HEAR YOUR SPEECH OUT HOW ABOUT A ROUND OF APPLAUSE A STANDING OVATION _

Con las lágrimas aun bajándole por las mejillas, Odd se quitó casi de forma mecánica el vestido, lo tiró sin cuidado a la silla frente a su cama, se puso su pijama y se tiró a la cama.

_[CHORUS] _

_BUT YOU PUT ON QUITE A SHOW YOU REALLY HAD ME GOING BUT NOW ITS TIME TO GO CURTAINS FINALLY CLOSING THAT WAS QUITE A SHOW VERY ENTERTAINING BUT ITS OVER NOW GO ON AND TAKE A BOW BUT ITS OVER NOW_

-Odd, ¿Estas bien?-oyó que la voz de Yumi le preguntaba preocupada. Odd simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin poder despegar la cara de la almohada. La japonesa, al ver que su ahora amiga rubia en serio sufría, se recostó a su lado, la abrazó y dejó que llorara en su pecho, mientras oía atenta el relato de la rubia, sintiendo una mezcla de enojo y desepción al saber lo que su amigo alemán le había hecho. Si tan solo supieran …

Continuará…

Un nuevo cap para el libro,en serio me dolió hacerle eso a Odd, y también a Ulrich, ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews x3


	7. Un Perdón o un Adiós

Disclaimers: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, el programa y sus personajes pertenecen a Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. También quiero aclarar que no hago esto por lucro, solo por diversión … de ser por lucro hace años que hubiera pedido un aumento, créanme …

¿El es ELLA?

Capítulo 7: Un Perdón o un Adiós

A la mañana siguiente en Kadic, Ulrich se levantó de muy buen humor, porque a pesar de haberse ido a la cama REALMENTE molesto por el beso que Sissi le dio en su cita forzada, su sueño, en el cual él y cierto rubio vuelto rubia hacían de nuevo de marido y mujer, le había mejorado el humor considerablemente. Estaba realmente ansioso por ver a Odd, principalmente porque, tras mucho meditarlo la noche anterior, había decidido confesarle a Odd sus sentimientos por él… o ella. Y no sólo para ver la cara de Sissi al ver que él elegía a "Zephyr" (N/a: si como no ¬¬), sino para, finalmente, poder besar los labios de Odd y, si tanto le habían gustado en su sueño matrimonial, la realidad definitivamente debía ser mejor. Llegó a la cafetería y, tras recoger su desayuno con Rosa, fue a sentarse con sus amigos. Se dio cuenta que Odd usaba uno de los atuendos que habían comprado en la tienda el otro día: una chaqueta color morado oscuro, de manga larga con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, los redobles eran de color lila, debajo traía una camisa rosa pálido, también usaba una bufanda magenta, jeans ajustados, y medias largas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas, tapando los bajos de los jeans, y tenis magenta con blanco, además de que usaba una gorra ancha color morado oscuro. Ulrich debía admitir que se veía muy bonita, más de lo normal, con el.

-Buenos días, amigos-dijo el alemán a sus amigos. Aunque no lo exteriorizó, le preocupó la mirada triste que Odd le dedicó.

-Buen día, Ulrich-dijo Yumi, con un poco de sequedad en la voz-¿tuviste buena noche?-preguntó un tanto desdeñosa, extrañando a Ulrich.

-Pues… no me quejo, fue una buena noche-dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando pensó en el sueño que protagonizó junto a Odd.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando, repentinamente, la rubia se levantó y salió de la cafetería, con una cara que reflejaba intentos por no llorar. Yumi también se levantó y fue tras Odd, no sin antes dedicarle a Ulrich una mirada llena de enojo y decepción.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó a Jeremie, preocupado.

-Acabo de hablar con Odd, Ulrich-le contestó el francés-él… me pidió que me apure a encontrar el modo de volverlo a la normalidad-soltó, tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-preguntó, triste. Aelita fue quien respondió.

-Bueno, dijo que no quería ser un estorbo para ti y Sissi-dijo, muy despectivamente, antes de levantarse e ir con sus amigas. Ulrich solo miró alarmado a Jeremie, quien solo suspiró.

-Odd los miró a ti y a Sissi besándose, anoche, mientras te esperaba para su cita-le explicó, tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

-¿Cita? Pero si yo nunca invité a Odd a…-fue cuando Ulrich se detuvo, mientras el y Jeremie abrían los ojos enormemente. Las piezas al fin encajaban en su lugar.

-Sissi-dijeron ambos chicos, antes de que el castaño se levantara y se retirara, muy enojado. Jeremie por su parte también se levantó, dispuesto a contarles lo ocurrido a las chicas, cuando su laptop empezó a sonar, lo que significaba que X.A.N.A. había activado una torre.

Mientras tanto, el castaño fue con Herb y Nicolas, quienes se sorprendieron al verlo allí, y se espantaron al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía en el rostro. Cuando al fin los alcanzó, tomo a cada uno de la camisa y los alzó, entrellándolos contra el muro.

-Muy bien, par de parasitos, hablen-les dijo amenazante.

-¿Quieres un poema?-preguntó Nicolas, intentando sonar inocente. Ulrich en respuesta los volvió a estrellar contra el muro.

-Hablen, ¿Qué hizo Sissi que Zephyr ahora no quiere hablarme?-preguntó molesto.

-No sabemos nada-dijo Herb nervioso. Ulrich tiró más fuerte de su camisa, amenazante, y el pelinegro chilló asustado-Sissi nos pidió que fueramos al restaurante, ella se aseguró que la prima de Della Robbia estuviera allí, y nos dijo que cuando la vieramos hicieramos un alboroto para que ella viera el interior del restaurante y los viera cuando Sissi te besara para que creyera que tú y ella son novios-dijo rápidamente, contando todo el plan de la pelinegra buscando perdón.

Ulrich, verdaderamente molesto al comprender el plan de la Delmas, volvió a estrellar a Herb y a Nicolas contra la pared antes de soltarlos. Ambos compiches lo vieron aterrados.

-Díganle a Sissi que si valora su vida, no se nos volverá a acercar ni a mí ni a Zephyr-declaró fúrico el alemán, antes de largarse realmente molesto. Inmediatamente, Ulrich corrió para explicarselo todo a Odd, cuando su celular empezó a sonar-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó enfadado.

-_Por tu tonito de voz deduzco que ya hablaste con Sissi_-dijo la voz de Jeremie irónicamente al otro lado de la linea.

-Casi, con Herb y Nicolas, pero teníamos razón, Sissi nos manipuló a Odd y a mí para que Odd creyera que la elegí a ella-dijo Ulrich, frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que Herb le había contado.

-_Ya ajustarás cuentas con ella después, ahora necesito que vengas a la Fábrica, X.A.N.A. ataca de nuevo_-le dijo el francés, y de inmediato el castaño se puso en camino a La Fábrica.

Una vez en el edificio, bajó hasta el cuarto de la computadora, donde se encontró con Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita… y Odd.

-Ya estamos todos-dijo Yumi, aún viendo a Ulrich con dureza.

-Bien, revisé canales de noticias, reportes ferrocarrileros, y creo que ya encontré algo-declaró Jeremie, mostrándole la pantalla-un tren de carga que transportaba una cantidad considerable de explosivos para una compañía minera se encuentra fuera de control-anunció el rubio a sus amigos.

-¿Y a dónde se dirige, Jeremie?-preguntó Aelita.

-Aquí-fue todo lo que dijo el cerebrito.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo la rubia preocupada.

-Bien, entonces no se diga más-dijo Ulrich, dirigiéndose al ascensor, acompañado de las chicas. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de los escáneres, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo escáner, pero antes de que Odd entrara al suyo Ulrich la tomó del hombro-Odd, cuando esto acabe quiero hablar contigo, seriamente-dijo con suavidad el alemán-y por lo que más quieras, no digas nada hasta haberlo oído todo-agregó, antes de darse valor y darle a la rubia un beso en la frente, tomándola por sorpresa, antes de dejarla entrar a su escáner y meterse al suyo propio.

_Transfiriendo a Ulrich_

_Transfiriendo a Odd_

_Transfiriendo a Yumi_

_Transfiriendo a Aelita_

_Escaneando a Ulrich_

_Escaneando a Odd_

_Escaneando a Yumi_

_Escaneando a Aelita_

_¡Viritualización!_

En menos de un minuto, los cuatro se encontraban en el mundo virtual, pero Aelita fue la primera en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Odd.

-Odd… creo que Xana cambió algo más que tu cuerpo y tu cabello-dijo Aelita con suavidad, haciendo que la rubia reparara en su traje, sólo para llevarse una fea sorpresa.

Justo como Aelita había dicho, Xana, de alguna forma y por alguna razón, había saboteado el traje de Odd: ahora la camisa era más corta, y no tenía la camisa de abajo, dejando expuesto su abdomen, los pantalones ahora eran shorts que apenas llegaban a medio muslo, sus tenis tenían tres rayas cada uno, y traía calcetas blancas con rayas moradas, y los guantes ahora eran guantes estilo boxeador color morado con una marca en forma de "V" color lila y un detalle fuccia que recorre la parte superior de las muñecas con un boton a cada lado, en el lado izquiero la cara de un gatito y en el lado derecho la cara de Kiwi. Solo la cola seguía intacta. La rubia quedó shockeada al ver su nuevo atuendo, mientas las chicas intentaban no reírse, y cuando notó una mirada sobre ella, vio que Ulrich la veía embobado.

-¡TÚ, DEJA DE MIRARME O TE JURO QUE TE DISPARO!-le gritó la chica molesta, incluso con la cola erizada, lo que puso nervioso al castaño.

-_Chicos, mejor dejan la plática, hay Avispas acercándose, además de un par de Bloques_-anunció Jeremie en la computadora. Tal cómo el rubio advirtió cuatro Bloques, seis Avispas y un grupo de Cucarachas se acercaban hacia el grupo, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Ulrich se triplicó para atacar a tres de los Bloques, mientras Aelita se encargaba del cuarto, Yumi fue tras las Avispas, y Odd se encargó de las Cucarachas. Por fortuna para la rubia, Xana olvidó quitarle su arsenal de flechas láser. Disparó una veintena de flechas a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo a varios de los monstruos.

-Tranquilo, Odd, tampoco te emociones-le recomendó uno de los Ulrich, quien más para molestarla se lo decía porque le preocupaba que la chica se lastimara.

-¿Tranquilo? ¡Ni sueñes! Voy a mandar a esa computadora al siguiente estado de un golpe-dijo la rubia decidida y molesta.

Los tres castaños se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron pesadamente. Era de esperarse que la rubia reaccionara de esa manera. La pelea siguió su curso, con los chicos arrasando uno a otro a los monstruos de X.A.N.A., ganando cada vez más terreno. Los problemas empezaron cuando un Megatanque, aparecido de la nada, desvirtualizó a Yumi, y cinco Avispas, que habían unido fuerza, obligaron a Aelita a retirarse. Sólo quedaban el alemán y la italiana para combatir a las criaturas. En el cuarto de computo, Jeremie monitoreaba la actividad en Lyoko, preocupado porque sus amigos enserio tenían problemas. Y quedó helado cuando su monitor le anunció la llegada de uno de los peores montruos de la súpercomputadora.

-Chicos, corran, el Scyphozoa-intentó advertir a sus amigos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Mientras en Lyoko, el castaño y la rubia veían como el monstruo con apariencia de medusa bajaba hacia ellos, mientras el par se preparó para combatirlo, más no para lo que pasó a continuación: dos de las Cucarachas y dos de las Avispas le dispararon a Ulrich, derribándolo y dejándolo muy débil, mientras que el Scyphozoa envolvió a Odd con sus tentáculos. La rubia intentó soltarse, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de los tentáculos de la bestia, pero al Scyphozoa sólo le bastó tocarle la frente con uno de sus tentáculos, haciendo que la rubia se desmayara. Con su prisionera ya en la bolsa, el Scyphozoa se dispuso a retirarse con ella, seguido del resto de los monstruos sobrevivientes. Ulrich, sólo pudo ver impotente como se llevaban a Odd, como justo cuando se había prometido recuperarla… la había perdido. Furioso e impotente, con sus pocas fuerzas golpeó el suelo con rabia.

-¡ODD!-gritó desesperado, sin terminar de creerse que había perdido a su amiga… a la chica que se había dado cuenta que amaba…

Continuará …

Un nuevo cap para el libro, ahora Ulrich tendrá que rescatar a Odd de X.A.N.A., o arriegarse a perder a su… amigo XD, ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews x3


End file.
